Well, This Is Awkward
by Yaya The Elf
Summary: Anakin wants to know what Ahsoka's lekku do. Awkwardness ensures.


_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars or any of it's original characters.  
_

* * *

Well, This Is Awkward

_Anakin Skywalker's POV_

As my former master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, rambles on about politics or the war or something (I'm not really paying attention), I notice that my 16-year-old padawan, Ahsoka Tano, has exited the bathroom and is now drinking some water from the fountain. As she bends over to slurp the liquid, I can't help but notice how her two front lekku hang down. What the hell do those things do? They just… hang.

"Hey, hey, Master," I say, nudging Obi-Wan's arm. "Do you know anything about Togrutas?"

"What?" he asks. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know," I shrug. "But do you?"

"Uhm," Obi-Wan says. "Well… I know that they are carnivorous, and they are very tribal and-"

"No!" I say. "Not culturally. I meant, biologically. How their bodies function."

"Not much," Obi-Wan admits. "Just that they're mammals, really. Why?"

"Because I want to know what those lekku do," I say, gesturing to my padawan, who now seems to be waiting outside the bathroom for a friend. "They just seem to hang there and be useless."

"Why don't you ask Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan suggests. "Of all people, she must know the most about Togrutas."

"But that could be awkward," I say.

"Well," Obi-Wan says, obviously resisting the urge to roll his eyes or sigh. He must think I'm acting like a stupid teenager. Well, if I am, he should've taught me better. "We could just research it."

"Nah," I say. "I'm more of a hands on learner type. I'm going over there… and I'm going to touch one."

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan says, looking remotely disturbed. "That's… how do I put this? Extremely awkward."

"Whatever," I shrug. "I'm going in."

"Wait," Obi-Wan says, reaching for his data-pad that hangs from his belt. "Seriously. I could just research it on the HoloNet. Honestly, touching her lekku could be more awkward than just asking her."

"Too late," I say. "I've made up my mind."

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan starts again, but I'm already on the move.

I walk up to Ahsoka, very casually. Her friend has not yet come from the bathroom (why do girls take so long to pee?). She stands there, near the fountain with her arms crossed, looking quite bored. When I stand next to her, her eyes drift towards me.

"Hey, Snips," I say casually.

"Hey, Master," she says. After seeing that this is all I'm going to say, she drifts her attention back to who knows what. This is my chance. I reach up, not even going slowly, as she could smack my hand away quicker, and grab one of her front lekku; rubbing the end slightly once I do so. She freezes. For a second, I'm afraid I've hurt her. But then more fears washes over me when Ahsoka's head turns towards mine, with a very hungry, very animal like look in her eyes. She grins, and then, out of nowhere, goes onto her tips toes, puts her hands on my shoulders, and kisses me. On the mouth. It's a firm, kind of slimy kiss that lasts about five seconds, one that makes my eyes go wide with surprise, horror, and a hint of disgust. When she finally lets me go, her eyes drift open, and when she sees the look on my face, she suddenly becomes horrified with what she has just done.

"Oh my kriff…" she says, her eyes as wide as saucers. "I, uhm, I just…"

"No… my, my bad," I stutter.

"It's just that… err…" she continues.

"It's fine," I gulp. "I uh… gotta go."

"Me too…"

And then she runs away, as fast as a flying star.

"OH MY FORCE, OH MY FORCE, OH MY FORCE!" I scream, running back to a laughing Obi-Wan. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" I scream at him. He nods his head, but it takes him about a minute to calm down.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT JUST HAPPENED!" I yell. Then a horrible thought comes into my head… what if Padme finds out?! OH KRIFF.

"That…" Obi-Wan says, smirking, still trying to keep the giggles in. "Was actually really funny."

"I didn't know she would…" my words tumble out as fast as my heart beats. "I mean, if it was sexual or something, I thought she'd just smack me or something! Not… oh kriff… WHY did she even do that?!"

"Well," Obi-Wan says. "While you were talking over to her, I searched it on the HoloNet."

"AND?!" I shout.

"It said," Obi-Wan's, trying to keep a straight face. "That touching the lekku, especially the way you did, is highly sexual, and was once used to choose mates. Togrutas can usually control their… orgasms… when one touches them like that, but when it happens to a teenager, with their hormones and all, it is almost impossible not to react to it."

Of course.

"I should've just asked her," I growl.

* * *

_Bet you guys never thought you'd see the day of me writing an anisoka. I didn't either... and it wasn't really classified as an anisoka! Just, ehm... oh, never mind. I've soiled my luxsoka and A/P shipping heart... I'm gonna go crawl into a hole where no one can hear my cries now..._

_-Yaya The Elf  
_


End file.
